Evil Little Imp
by MissiB
Summary: Belle and Rumplestiltskin are in Storybrooke talking to her dad, and while he's briefly out of the room, Belle makes a proposition to her true love. With heated results. One shot.


_**Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time does not belong to me! All characters and references to the show belong to ABC and channel 5.**_

Summery: Belle and Rumplestiltskin are in Storybrooke talking to her dad, and while he's briefly out of the room, Belle makes a proposition to her true love. With heated results. One shot.

Evil Little Imp

As night descended on the formerly cursed town of Storybrooke, Belle found herself sat at a dining table in the kitchen of Rumplestiltskin's mansion. Maurice-or Moe French, as he was known here-Was sat on the other side of the table. After a full week of phone calls, house calls, and flat out begging, Belle had agreed to talk with her father about the incident at the mines. On one condition.

Rumplestiltskin would be there too.

It hadn't been her idea, of course not, but when Rumple had heard about her plans to see her father, he had insisted that they have the discussion at his house.

"I'm not giving that man an opportunity to erase me from you _again!" _he'd said. Belle had protested, but eventually-and Belle still had no idea how it happened-Rumplestiltskin had gotten his way. And now, here they were. Belle and Rumple were sat across from Moe on the other side of the table, while the florist was sat on the other side, keeping his gaze fixed on his daughter.

"Belle, you have to believe me, I am _so _sorry about what happened at the mines" he said, ignoring Rumple's snort of derision as he reached a hand out towards her "I never should have tried to erase your memory, but I just wanted to keep you safe!"

"I know that, Papa" Belle said calmly. From next to her, Rumple didn't speak, merely observed "But I _am safe! _Rumple" she placed a warm hand on her true loves arm, and Rumplestiltskin smirked when Moe visibly winced "Would never let anything happen to me, and he would never _do _anything to me, either" she paused, her blue eyes piercing her fathers as she gripped Rumplestiltskin's arm just a little tighter "He's not the monster everyone thinks he is"

"Are you sure about that, Belle?" Moe said, glaring at Rumplestiltskin "You know about the things he's done, the lives he's destroyed, the people he's-oh for Gods sake!" Moe cursed when his phone started ringing in his pocket. He pulled it out and then groaned. He looked up at his daughter "Sorry Belle" he apologised "It's Ms Ginger, she's ordered a huge stock of flowers for tomorrow and...I'm sorry but I've gotta take this" and Rumple coughed in disbelief as the former king pressed a button on his cell phone and vacated the kitchen, shutting the door behind him.

An uncomfortable silence filled the air in which both Belle and Rumple stared at the closed kitchen door, a silence that was broken by Rumplestiltskin:

"Well, _he _was clearly riveted to the conversation!" he said scornfully. Belle sighed, rolling her eyes. Her hand slid from his arm and fell onto the table.

"Don't be too hard on him, Rumple. He works hard in that shop"

Rumple sniffed "Still, you would think that, since he's not _actually _a florist, he would make a little more time for his only daughter"

Belle giggled, suddenly devious "Well, maybe if a certain someone lowered his rent, he wouldn't have to work so hard" she said, a playful smile on her full lips.

Rumplestiltskin arched an eyebrow "And why would I want to do _that, _Sweetheart?" he said.

Belle shrugged, a sudden, wicked idea forming in her mind. She knew she probably shouldn't, her father was just on the other side of the door, for Gods sake. But oh, it was just so tempting...she slid her hand back over her beloved's arm, her fingers trailing over the well-tailored material of his dark suit. Rumplestiltskin's eyes curiously followed her fingers.

"Maybe" Belle breathed, leaning up to whisper in his ear "His daughter could make it worth your while" her tongue traced the shell of his ear and he shuddered, Belle pulled back, a mischievous smile on her face. Rumplestiltskin looked down at her, his eyes sweeping across her body. He smirked.

"Perhaps" he said, one of his own hands moving from the table surface and onto the skin of her knee, sliding up until he reached the hem of her skirt "But who knows what the price would be, my Belle?" he added, his Scottish brogue deepening in the way that made Belle feel things that were definitelynot appropriate for a meeting with her father.

Belle shrugged, trying control her breathing when Rumplestiltskin's hand moved higher, skinning her thigh, her heart was hammering "I think she could handle it" she whispered, and this time, when his long fingered hand grazed the outside of her wet panties, she gasped, and Rumplestiltskin chuckled, moving in to kiss her-

But at that moment, Moe came back into the room and Belle and Rumple sprang apart, both of them watching the old man enter and trying to look like nothing more than a polite conversation had gone on while he had been attending to the oh-so-important phone call.

Which was actually quite difficult, seeing as Rumplestiltskin's right hand still rested between Belle's legs.

Belle's eyes widened as a terrifying though came into her head. No, surely not, not when her father was _right there..._

"Sorry about that" Moe apologised to Belle, completely unaware that, as he spoke, the imp he so hated was gently rubbing his hand against Belle's panties, and she shuddered. Thanking God when Moe failed to notice "She calls me every other week for flowers and I can't seem to get rid of her. Now, what were we saying?"

"Oh, something about the thing's I've done" Rumplestiltskin quoted carelessly, and Belle fought not to whimper as his fingers moved to rub against her clit, pressing his fingers down on the little nub and creating the most delicious sensations "The lives I've destroyed" he started to circle the nub with his fingertips and Belle's fists clenched, oh, she was going to _kill him! _"Overall, what a complete bastard I am"

_YES! _Belle agreed vehemently inside her head while trying not to moan when his fingers increased their tempo, _oh God, yes!_

Moe shot Rumplestiltskin a glare before turning back to his daughter, who was barely keeping it together, her legs trembling underneath the table.

"Now, Belle, as I was saying. I know I shouldn't have tried to erase your memory-"

Oh God, she thought as a wave of sensation shuddered through her, she was getting close.

"But you have to know that-"

So close, the terrible fingers stroked harder, so damn _close!_

"You're my daughter-"

Yes, _yes!_

"And I would do anything-"

_Oh God!_, she silently screamed, Rumple's clever hand now rocking against her soaked underwear, _yes_ _right there!_

"To protect you-Belle, are you alright?"

_Oh GOD!_

Belle barely heard her father as she exploded around Rumplestiltskin's hand, aftershocks of pleasure still running through her as her juices soaked through the cloth of her underwear and onto his villainous fingers, she knew that, had her _bloody father _not been sat_ three bloody feet away from them, _he would be grinning like the evil little imp everyone knew he was.

"Belle?" her father said again, and Belle forced herself to remain as composed as she could as she met Moe's furrowed gaze "Are you alright, my girl? You look a little...flushed"

"No Papa, I...I'm perfectly fine" she reassured him with a small smile. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Rumplestiltskin's chest tense with the laugh he couldn't release, and that was when Belle decided that the death of her true love was going to be a _very_ _painful one!_

"A-actually, Papa" she said, raising a hand to her forehead "I-I actually _am _feeling kind of woozy. Can we perhaps do this another time?"

"Another time?" Moe repeated, frowning while Rumplestiltskin wore a bemused look on his face, a smile teasing the corners of his lips "Belle-"

"Please, Papa?" Belle said, feigning sudden weakness "I-I really don't feel well"

"Well, if you're sure you wanna do this another time..." said Moe uneasily, glaring at Rumplestiltskin as though this was somehow all his fault (wait a minuet, this _was _allhis fault!) as he stood up from the table, Belle followed suit, quickly straightening her skirt under the table surface and forcing her legs not to tremble as she stood up. Rumple stayed seated while Belle showed her father to the door, the smug smirk finally spreading across his face.

"I'm just trying to look out for you, Belle" Moe said as she opened the door, looking sadly at his daughter. Belle sighed, embracing her father.

"I know, Papa" she said into his ear "I love you"

"I love you too, Belle"

"I'll see you soon"

With a smile of farewell to her, Moe left and Belle quickly shut the door, her calm, sweet expression quickly disappearing in favour for a look that was almost bloodthirsty as she walked back into the kitchen, where Rumplestiltskin had still not moved from his seat.

"Rumple! That was _completely _inappropriate!" Belle cried, her lover just grinned wickedly, reminding Belle of the days where he'd had green skin and worn leather.

"Oh, come now, sweetheart, don't tell me you didn't..._enjoy yourself" _he teased, chuckling when Belle blushed. Hands on her hips, she shook her head at him.

"That's not the point! That was my _father!" _ Rumplestiltskin only laughed more, and Belle had to fight very hard not to throw something at him while at the same time suppressing her own giggles, how they had gotten away with that...

Belle moved closer to the table, her motivations innocent enough until she got a closer look at her beloved, and she then frowned because, despite his composed demeanour, she could see small beads of sweat on his brow, some of them shielded by his long hair. And the way he was sat...so stiff, almost _ridged, _she stopped a couple of feet away from the table, glancing underneath it. His legs were crossed.

_Oh..._

Belle grinned her most wicked grin yet, a peal of giggles coming forth from her lips.

Evidently, she hadn't been the only one enjoying herself. No wonder he didn't get up to see her father to the door.

"Belle?" Rumplestiltskin said, clearly confused, his lips pressed together in a little stressed line, fearful (and completely correct) that she had worked out just what was going on underneath the table-top.

Belle giggled again, making sure Rumple's eyes were following her as she swept her hands across her torso and down towards her skirt. The Dark One's gaze seemed to be glued to her hands as she slowly shifted the garment down her hips, revealing her creamy skin. He swallowed, and Belle smirked.

Revenge was _so _sweet!

"Oh Rumple..." she said as the skirt fell to the floor, she stepped out of it and began to walk towards her pop-eyed lover "I am going to _enjoy _this!"

_**O.k, so, um, I have no idea where this came from. Read, review, and as this is my first time writing an honest to God just-plain-smut fic, can I ask you all to go easy on me? Pretty please?**_


End file.
